Sweet Insanity
by draurora17
Summary: Sweets visits Zach and discovers a connection he couldn't see before. Rubbish summary, sorry! Just some fluffy nonsense. Zach/Lance SLASH. T for mature theme.
1. Chapter 1

**As always, I own nothing and this is SLASH. Just to let you know now :P Also, forgive me for any inconsistencies. This is just a bit of fun, so it's not hugely accurate. I ran out of ideas so technically it's complete, but if more than one person reviews and says they want me to continue, I will of course comply :) Hope you enjoy, this is set after that episode where Zach breaks out of the asylum to help the team. Dray xx **

"So you didn't...?"

Dr. Sweets was trying to get his head around what Zach was trying to tell him.

"What, Dr. Sweets?"

"You didn't kill those guys? Or plant the bomb?"

"No, but I helped the Gormagon. If I hadn't helped him, they would still be alive."

"But Zach... This is huge. You... Why didn't you say anything? You're not a killer!"

"You can't tell anyone..."

"Are you kidding? I have to tell everyone!"

"No! Dr. Sweets please." Zach said desperately, "No-one can know."

Lance paused.

"Why not?"

"Because better I'm in here than in jail."

"Ok." lance admitted reluctantly. "I see your logic... But all your friends think you're a killer..."

"Let them think that." Zach sighed. "I'd better get back inside, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

Lance nodded sullenly.

For the next few days, Dr. Lance Sweets thought about ways to free Zach without him ending up in prison. He didn't have much luck. About a week later, he went to visit the young man.

"Mr. Addy, you have a visitor."

"It's Dr. Addy, I completed my Thesis a year ago. And who is it? Hodgins said he'd come next week."

"It's not Dr. Hodgins."

Never had Zacharias Addy wanted to use the colloquial phrase "No shit Sherlock" more than in the company of his guard. Or 'minder' or whatever one was supposed to call the damn things these days.

Zach stood and walked with his guard to the visiting room. The door opened and there stood Dr. Sweets, hands in pockets and a small, welcoming smile on his lips. Even with the dreary darkness of the barren room in the mental asylum, Dr. Sweets always managed to make it feel as if they were in his office at the Jeffersonian. The guard closed the door, leaving the two alone.

"Hello, Zach."

"Hello Dr. Sweets."

"You could call me Lance if you prefer."

"Lance." Zach tried it out. It felt awkward but strangely familiar on his tongue.

Dr. Sweets nodded encouragingly. They sat at the small table and Lance pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Dr Hodgins tells me that you have a game going... A math game?"

"That's correct. He brings me formulae and I have to figure out whether they are true or false."

Sweets smiled. "I see. Well, I don't want to seem presumptuous, but I brought one of my own. It's lateral thinking... Would..." he paused, unsure of himself, "Would you like to try it?"

Zach watched him for a moment, trying to figure out whether the man had any ulterior motive. He seemed to decide that this was an innocent gesture, and took the sheet. He looked at it for a moment.

"It is not as easy as it first looks. I commend you on your choice, Dr. Sw... Lance. Thank you."

"Well, I know you have the mind of a genius. With my humble psychological powers I figured it might stimulate you..."

"I appreciate it. Although, even if it had been easy I would also have welcomed the gesture. Agent Booth gave me a puzzle block, which I figured out in a matter of seconds. However, I pretended to be confused by it and it keeps me amused."

"I'm impressed, Zach."

"Thank you."

"So how are you? Do you hear much from the outside world?"

"Yes. I have an arrangement with my guard. He has a competition with his friend who works as a prison guard. They see who can complete the day's crossword puzzle the fastest. I help him with the crossword and he tells me the news from the paper."

"That's good."

"And Booth tells me things too."

"Really?"

"He has become much less awkward in my presence recently. He says he knows that I didn't kill anyone. I trust you not to have told him anything, so I assume it is one of his 'gut feelings'."

"Yeah" Sweets chuckled, "he has lots of them- You... You just said you trusted me."

"Indeed" Zach held his gaze steadily.

"Wow." Sweets considered this for a moment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." for the first time in a long while, Zach smiled slightly.

"You should smile more often." The doctor blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Why?"

"Because..." Sweets went pink. "Because you look... Good... When you smile."

"Thank you, Lance."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. After a few minutes, Zach looked up.

"You put the bridges here and here, and the string here." he drew imaginary lines on the paper with his finger.

Sweets nodded, smiling. "Yep, you got it."

The guard opened the door. "Time's up, gentlemen."

The two at the table stood.

"That was most stimulating, Dr. sweets. I hope you'll bring me another soon." Zach's eyes sparkled as he looked the older man in the eye.

"I promise." Sweets held out his hand, and Zach shook it slowly.

Two days passed and it was visiting time again. Zach didn't notice. He had become accustomed to expecting the worst, so that when something unexpected happened it was a pleasant surprise.

"Mr. Addy?"

Zach didn't move.

"Dr. Addy?"

The boy turned his head.

"Yes?

"You have a visitor."

Zach's interest was piqued. He stood and followed the guard into the dark room, where Sweets was casually leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Hello Lance."

The older man's smile widened.

"Hello Zach."

They sat down facing each other. Sweets gave him a piece of paper from his pocket and launched into the news from the Jeffersonian. Zach listened and stared at the paper. When the guard re-entered, Zach looked up at Sweets.

"This one's harder, you'll have to give me another day to complete it."

"Alright." Sweets looked pleased that he had managed to find a puzzle that challenged his new-found friend.

"Thank you for coming back, Lance."

"It's no problem, I enjoy it. See you tomorrow then?"

Zach nodded mutely.

The next day, they sat at the same table, and Zach put the paper on the table.

"The matches would have to be arranged like this."

Sweets looked at Zach's solution, and then up at Zach.

"You figured this out as soon as I gave it to you, didn't you?"

Zach looked sheepish. "Yes."

"You just wanted to make sure I'd come back today, didn't you?"

"I apologise if I am wasting your time here - I wouldn't want to take you from the team."

"No... Hey, listen," Sweets leaned forwards and looked Zach in the eye, "I want to be here. It was a sneaky trick, but you didn't need to pull it to get me to come back. I enjoy spending time with you, Zach."

Zach searched the doctor's eyes for confirmation. He saw the truth in his friend's eyes and nodded.

"Good. Here..."

Sweets gave him another puzzle and they talked about the team at the Jeffersonian and the recent cases since Zach had been sectioned.

For the next few days, Sweets visited Zach and they talked together for hours. Sweets told Zach a little about himself and Zach did the same in return on the agreement that neither would analyse the other. On the ninth day, Sweets didn't come. At visiting time, Hodgins was waiting for Zach at the table.

"Hey, buddy!" Jack stood and hugged his friend.

"Hodgins." Zach awkwardly returned the hug and smiled slightly.

"You must be gettin' lonely in here, huh? Have you had any other visitors?"

"Not since your visit last tuesday."

The guard raised an eyebrow but left silently. Zachary hoped that Lance would back up his lie.

"What's the matter, Zach? You seem... Down."

Zach pondered this. He had no reason to be any more down than usual... Except... Lance hadn't come to visit today. Zach knew why - to give him time alone with his friend Hodgins. But still... Zach felt the doctor's absence more than he knew he should. He locked the thought in a cabinet in his memory palace marked "To be reviewed" and returned his attention to Hodgins.

The next day at the usual time, Sweets turned up to visit Zach.

"Hey, how d'it go with Hodgins yesterday?"

Zach sat down. "Same as always, it was good to see him again."

Sweets stayed standing by the wall. "He came to talk to me last night after his shift."

Zach frowned slightly.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him I'd been here. He seemed concerned for you... You didn't seem happy when he saw you. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Sweets raised an eyebrow. "If you think I buy that you must think I'm a bigger idiot than I thought you did."

Zach sighed.

"I have been thinking about it. Yesterday I felt irrationally disappointed that you were not here. I understand your reasoning, but nevertheless..." Zach took a deep breath. "the only explanation I can find is a disturbing one."

Sweets thought about what the boy had said for a moment.

"Oh... I see. Why is it disturbing?"

"Because rationally, it would destroy the friendship we have developed and ruin everything."

"Would it?"

"Yes."

"Well... Who said it had to be rational?"

"You're not making sense."

"I might never make sense again, thanks to you. You confuse me, Zach. In a way that I never thought I'd be able to be confused by a human being. I thought I had them figured. Hell, I thought I had myself figured until you came along. And now you're here and interacting with me and telling me you think about me more than you should and I don't know what to think anymore."

"Then don't." Zach stood and walked over to Sweets until he was backed up against the wall. Zach frowned as if trying to figure out his next move. Then, clumsily, he leaned in and brushed his lips over Sweets'. Lance closed his eyes and huffed a little against Zach's mouth.

"Are you alright with this, Doctor Sweets?"

"Perfectly, Dr. Addy. Are you?"

"I've wanted to do this since I first saw you."

Lance blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

Zach nodded. Sweets smiled and drew Zach's face closer again with his fingertips on the boy's cheeks. He kissed him slightly more firmly than before. They broke apart and Sweets watched Zach's expression.

"I'm glad you took the risk, Zach."

"So am I."

The door clicked, making them jump. By the time the guard had opened it and walked in, the two men were back in their seats and the boy was telling his visitor the answer to the puzzle.

"Very good. I'll see you tomorrow then, Dr. Addy?"

"Yes."

As Sweets passed Zach, he gave the boy's hand a light squeeze and flashed a smile so that the guard didn't see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I've been in a yurt for a week so I had some spare time to write a bit more for this story. I'm afraid it gets a bit melodramatic, but I've tried to keep them as in character as I can. Short-ish chapter for the moment, but I'll have another one up within the next couple of days. Sorry, I've also just realised that Zach Addy is actually Zack Addy. I apologise, I've changed it for this chapter, I'll change the rest later. Enjoy :) Dray xx**

The next day, Zack was sitting on his bed just waiting. Usually he was distracted by his thoughts, or tidying up his memory palace, but today he was distracted by the memories of the previous day. He replayed them over and over in his mind, trying to figure out what it meant and why it made him feel so... Strange. Zack Addy had never felt so alive, and yet the thought of Sweets scared him. He wasn't really affected by what people thought of him anymore - he had spent too much time trying to integrate into a society that would never accept him, instead of following his own path. However, he was worried about what it would mean for him.

There was a loud knock on the door that jolted him out of his reverie.

"Dr Addy? Visiting time."

Funny how it had changed from informing him that he had a visitor, to informing him that his visitor was waiting. There was a subtle difference, Zack acknowledged. One meant that he was alone, and the other... Well, Zack had never had the pleasure of having friends during his youth, but now there was someone who cared for him enough to visit regularly. That, he decided, was a feeling that surpassed any of his previous expectations.

He got up from his spot on the bed and followed the guard to the visitors' room. The guard let him in and stayed outside, shutting the door behind the young doctor. Sweets was leaning against the back wall and smiling slightly at Zack, waiting for him to make the first move. Zack frowned, trying to figure out why the smile looked out of place. He studied the counsellor's expression and realized that behind Lance's eyes was a huge amount of uncertainty.

"What seems to be worrying you, Dr Sweets?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Sweets said ruefully. "I'm... Scared."

Zack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Scared that you'll regret yesterday, that you'll turn around and tell me to stop visiting because you don't want to see me anymore..."

"Lance." Zack said firmly. The counsellor fell silent, "I... When I said... I don't..." Zack frowned at himself. He had never been at a loss for words, but now he couldn't decide how best to reassure Sweets. Suddenly, the solution was blindingly obvious. He crossed the room in three strides and kissed the other man for all he was worth. Sweets 'mm'ed into the kiss in surprise. He slowly put his arms around Zack's shoulders and relaxed into the embrace.

When it ended, Zack tried to pull away but Sweets pulled him back and held him close. Zack felt confused; he usually hated this kind of contact, but now it reassured him. He was sure that if he never had this feeling again he would actually have a reason to be in this place. He sighed against Lance's chest and tentatively put his arms around his waist.

"I care about you, Zack. I know it makes you uncomfortable to hear this but I think you need to know. If you want me around, I won't leave you alone. Ever. Like, not even after I've finally gotten you out of here."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you won't get me out of here. 'Out of here' would entail 'into jail'..."

"Not necessarily. I think I may have found a way to - legally - spring you."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not. We can get you out of here easily by saying that you came in here under your own volition because your opinion was that you were a danger to the public. My assessment will corroborate that you're not as dangerous as you purport to be. When you go to trial, there is an excellent case for you being manipulated by the Gormagon. I had to ask Booth to help, but it's looking good, Zack."

The younger man was speechless. Sweets had spent most of his time recently trying to get him out of the asylum and back to the team.

"Why?"

"Why? Because everyone misses you, because you're a brilliant scientist, because I love you, because Hodgins works hardest when you're there, choose whichever works for you."

"You love me?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Sweets asked seriously.

Zack thought about it for a while. "No. But it might be when you present your report. Conflict of interest, the evidence will be compromised."

"Well, I haven't told anyone. Not even... Well, nobody knows, but especially no-one in the labs."

"That's good. I'm not sure who I'd tell even if I could."

"We could tell the team... They wouldn't mind."

"Yes, but they have no reason to be informed of our relationship..." Sweets noticed the word 'relationship' but kept quiet, "...there is no rational reasoning behind telling them."

"Except for the fact that they're our - your - friends. They'd want to know."

"They're your friends too."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"They care about you, they're just uncomfortable with their feelings and because you attempt to get them to confront them, they associate you with their discomfort."

Sweets paused in thought.

"I don't believe I'm a counsellor and I didn't see that. Are you sure, though, or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"You know me, Lance, I see lying as a pointless activity and I tell people the facts."

"Yeah, but from my observation of you over the last few weeks, I've seen you change. You understand the basic concept of lying to console and how to exercise it."

"You have a point, but I wasn't lying. Merely stating what I have concluded from the evidence. The team like you, Angela may even be attracted to you, but they avoid you like they avoid admitting their own feelings."

Lance looked at Zack for a moment before bursting out laughing. Zack was confused.

"What?"

"You... Ha... You think...?" Sweets calmed himself down a little, "You think Angela's attracted to me? Oh that's brilliant..." he noticed that Zack's expression hadn't changed, "you're serious?"

"She keeps coming to you to talk..."

"About sex." Sweets interjected.

"And she invites you out for drinks..."

"To talk about her need for sex."

"I think she's... Uh... 'into you'"

"I think you're delusional."

Zack said nothing but raised both hands as if to say 'well, look where I am'.

"I believe the colloquialism for this situation is 'duh'."

Sweets looked sheepish, but Zack smiled.

"You should ask her if you don't believe me. I think you'd be good together."

That brought Sweets sharply out of his thoughts.

"What? But..." he paused.

"I mean, I return your feelings for me, but since you're bisexual and I'm going to be stuck in here for the foreseeable future, I thought it would be more appropriate for you to find someone who isn't locked up for being a murderer. And she's very attractive."

"But... That's... You want me to get with Angela?"

"Well... No." Zack said pensively, "but I don't want you to be alone."

Sweets leaned forwards and pressed his lips gently against Zack's.

"Thank you, but I did say I'd never leave you. That includes getting with other people."

Zack nodded in understanding. "So how is everyone?"

They sat at the table and talked, as usual. Sweets gave Zack the latest puzzle he'd found for him, and Zack (predictably) solved it in seconds. The guard put his head around the door and told them to finish up. The two men stood.

"I'll get you out of here."

"I believe you. I look forward to it."

Lance smiled and kissed Zack. Zack reciprocated, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly into it. They broke apart and Lance headed for the door. He turned back.

"I love you."

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the lack of updates! I've been a bit distracted organizing my year abroad, and I forgot I'd promised to update within a couple of days. Here's the next (and slightly short) chapter for you, I hope you like it! I'm going away for a few days, but I'll try to update within the week. Enjoy :) Dray xx**

The next day, Zack walked into the visiting room to find... Booth.

"Hey Zack." Booth grinned at him.

Zack paused, unsure of how to act around the FBI agent.

"Hello Agent Booth."

"Just Booth'll do. Relax... What's up?"

"Well... I... You don't like me. You think I'm weird."

Booth was surprised. "Of course I like you, Zack. But you're a squint... We're different..." he looked awkward.

"But we're on the same side - we solve cases together. How are we different?"

"You're... You and Tempe, you just... Know stuff. Like, everything."

Zack cocked his head. "But, you know about the world, Ag... Booth. While we are scientifically intelligent, socially you are much more intelligent than us. We know how people work, you know how they think. We need you."

"Really?" Booth smiled and puffed his chest out a little, "You think I'm socially intelligent?"

Zack nodded. "And you know a lot of things for an average guy. And you're a good person. I'm told that there are very few of those left these days."

"Thank you, Zack. That means a lot to me, y'know." Booth said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Now, why are you here?"

"Sweets sent me. Said to go over a few things with you." he pulled out a file. "This is the evidence and reports we've gathered for your case. Thought you might wanna see it."

"Won't that compromise the evidence?"

"These are only copies and pictures. You might spot any mistakes, or something we missed."

Zack took the file and flicked thru it.

"I have a pencil if you want it..." Booth handed it to Zack, who thanked him and set about correcting and commenting. They discussed the points and Zack asked questions where he needed to. By the time the guard came by, they were easier in each other's company and had got thru most of the file.

For the next week or so, Booth visited every other day, at first to go thru the case, but then because he'd found out something they had in common. Zack was interested in Booth's activities and interactions as a sniper, and Booth wanted to learn a little more about anthropology. They learned from each other and consequently became closer.

The following week, Sweets visited on the Monday to inform Zack that they'd found him a good lawyer, and that the case was being heard on the Friday.

On Tuesday, Hodgins visited as usual. He seemed to know nothing of the case. Sweets had advised that it would be better to tell everyone on the thursday. On the wednesday, Angela arrived with Temperance who had been told by Booth and had brought her best friend to congratulate her favorite (former) grad student.

"Won't Sweets be annoyed?" Zack asked.

"Oh please," Angela waved it off, "him being annoyed is like a toddler who's had his toy taken away. He'll kick up a fuss, but he's completely harmless."

"You're quite mean to him."

"I'm not... Wait, I am aren't I?" Angela pondered this while Brennan interjected.

"We came to tell you that we knew you didn't murder anyone."

She looked ecstatic at this conclusion, and Zack had to smile.

"Thank you, Dr Brennan."

"Booth told me, and I had to tell Angela because we tell each other everything. We came to visit you and we'll be there for you on Friday."

Angela rejoined the conversation. "We're always here for you if you need us, Sweetie."

"Booth has also been displaying a good knowledge of the basics of anthropology. Was that you?" Brennan asked.

Zack nodded. "He came here and we talked about the case and then we just 'chatted'. I think we may have bonded, but I chose not to discuss that with him."

"You're getting it, honey, I'm impressed." Angela told him.

"Thank you."

The next day, Hodgins visited again.

"I don't believe I was the last to know! Congratulations buddy."

"Thank you, but I'm not out yet."

"But you will be - Booth'll get you out. I don't believe he did this for you, I thought you two didn't interact?"

"Well," Zack realized that Sweets hadn't told them, and decided that he must have had a good reason not to, "He came to visit me a few times. We've been talking a lot more, and have found many things that we have in common."

"That's great, man."

All too quickly, it was Friday. Hodgins had brought Zack's new suit from his apartment, and the young man was dressed and standing outside the courtroom nervously. His lawyer, contrary to his expectations, was brilliant. She had ironed out the problems and tied up the loose ends in the report. The steward called him in, and the hearing began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of your interest and lovely reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying this little fic. I will be in Germany for a month, so future updates may be a bit sporadic. I'll try to update as often as I possibly can though. Here's the court case for you, and just to warn you: a lot of my fics get quite melodramatic, and this one is no exception. I only hope you forgive me and that I haven't made everyone too OOC. Hope you enjoy :) Dray xx**

"Jury, how do you find the defendant?"

Zack could feel his heart pounding in his head. He looked at his friends all sitting along one bench, Hodgins with Angela, Booth with Brennan... And Sweets, sitting next to Booth but apart from the group. At that moment, Zack realized that this whole trial had become no longer about him. Zack wanted to be free, not for himself, but so that Sweets would have someone who could be there for him, to share experiences with, to run to when he was scared. Zack Addy had discovered a new reason for being, and it was Lance Sweets.

"Not guilty"

His head spun and he couldn't move. They had done it: Zack was free. Brennan was beaming, Angela was clapping, and Hodgins made such a racket that he had to be asked to leave the courtroom. Booth gave him a wink and a nod, and Zack felt more accepted than he had ever been in his whole life. He got shakily to his feet and stumbled outside into the corridor to be enveloped in a hug from the entire group.

They left the courthouse chatting and enthusing about how well the case had gone and how happy everyone was to have Zack back. The sun was out and beating down on the front of the building...

"MURDERER!" a woman's voice rang out and a shot was heard. Panic descended as civilians screamed and ran for cover. The group dropped to the ground. Zack opened his eyes that he'd closed automatically, and saw Sweets lying on the floor, bleeding from a wound on his shoulder. Later he would look back on it as irrational, but Zack felt as if his whole world had fallen away from under his feet. He dropped to his knees beside the counsellor and assessed the damage. _Flesh wound, bullet still inside. Not deep... medium-range shooter, but Booth was taking care of that. Stem the flow of blood._ Zack ripped open Sweets' shirt. He took his $300 designer jacket off and pressed it to the wound.

"Lance!"

"Zack..." Sweets was wincing in pain but grabbed a hold of Zack's hand and forced his eyes open. The pool of crimson on the sidewalk around him was getting larger. Moments later, sirens filled the air and paramedics rushed to the scene.

"Scuse me sir, outta the way please."

Zack moved, but sat on his heels watching the paramedics nervously. When they got Sweets onto a stretcher, Zack stood.

"Who's riding with him?" a paramedic asked.

Zack leapt forwards. "I am."

They got in the ambulance and Zack looked back at the group in time to see the truth dawn on Angela's face before the doors closed.

At the hospital Zack sat outside the ER, biting his fingernails and waiting. After about 45 minutes, a doctor came out and looked around. Upon seeing Zack, he went over to him.

"How is he?" Zack demanded, before looking sheepish. "I apologize, that was overly emotional."

The doctor shook his head good-naturedly. "That's alright, Dr Addy. You're entitled to worry. He'll be fine with some rest. We've extracted the projectile and patched him up. He's in a bad way, but with a few weeks and some TLC - not to mention bed rest and time off work - he'll heal quickly. My name is Dr. Malkovich and I'll be responsible for his care until tomorrow, when Dr. Walker will take over. We'll look after him, Dr. Addy, don't you worry."

Zack nodded. "Thank you. Could you send the projectile to Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, please?"

"Sure. You can go in and see him if you want."

The doctor led him to the door and let him in, before closing it behind him and leaving them alone.

Zack tentatively approached the bed where Sweets was asleep, bandaged up and tucked into the pristine sheets.

"Lance, it's... It's Zack." the young doctor didn't know what to say. He normally found it irrational to talk to unconscious patients. He had seen others do it, and he couldn't understand their motivation. Now, all he wanted to do was to make sure that Sweets knew that someone who cared about him was there with him.

"Hi." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I... You were in front of me. The shooter was aiming for me, but you... It should be me in that bed. I'm... I'm sorry." Zack's voice trailed off and he sat in silence with a hand on Sweets' arm. It was proving to be a very long day. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm in France getting settled into my new uni and I thought you might want to know how our favourite boys are doing! I hadn't thought about Hodgins' reaction until one of my lovely reviewers brought it up, so the chapter after this one will deal with that, but for now... let's wake Sweets up, shall we? He's been out of it for long enough. Enjoy! Dray xx**

After about two hours, Sweets awoke to an ache in his shoulder and a warm weight on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw Zach asleep by his bed, having reacted to the shock by shutting down. It took a moment for Sweets to remember what happened, but as soon as it had come back to him he felt a huge sense of relief that he had been shot instead of Zach. He had turned when he'd heard the woman shout, so his shoulder was in front of Zach's chest. That was why he was currently lying in bed with a bullet hole in his shoulder. Better that than... Well, Lance preferred not to think about the alternative.

Zack slowly came to and looked up at Sweets, who was watching him with a small smile on his lips.

"Lance!"

"Zack." Sweets winced as he moved, but kept the smile on his face to reassure his friend.

"Are you alright? Actually, that was an irrational question because you're obviously not alright, but how are you?"

"Honestly? Better than I expected to be. On the bright side, I have a war wound to make me look less like a twelve year old."

"You don't look like a twelve year old. You're very attractive."

Lance looked surprised, "You think that, Zack?"

Zack nodded, "I'm sorry you took a bullet for me. I was considering our relationship during the court proceedings and I have realized... Putting all of the evidence together, I have come to the conclusion that I may love you."

Sweets couldn't help but laugh, "You _may_ love me?"

"Well, I don't fully understand the concept of love and its complexities, but if I had to give my feelings an encompassing term, it would probably be appropriate to call..."

"Zack... Zack! Stop." Sweets was shaking uncontrollably with laughter and clutching his shoulder in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Zack was perplexed that Lance was in pain but Zack didn't really know what was causing it.

"Just stop trying to explain yourself, it's hilarious." Sweets managed to calm himself, but rubbed his shoulder absently. Zack reached out and touched the bandages gently. Sweets closed his eyes and lay his head back on the pillow.

"I love you too." Sweets murmured.

On an impulse, Zack turned and lay on the bed facing away from Sweets with his head on his chest. The counsellor put his arm around him and they lay like that for the next few hours.

-

"Dr Addy? ... Dr Addy?" a voice was whispering.

Zach opened his eyes. He was still lying in Sweets' arms on the bed, and the doctor was at the door trying to get his attention without waking Sweets. Zack hauled himself up off the bed and walked out of the door.

"There's a phone call for you." the doctor pointed to the nurse's station where the phone was lying on the desk.

"Thanks." Zach went over and picked it up. "Zack Addy."

"Zack! Oh my god, what's happening? Is he ok?" Angela's voice sounded through the receiver.

"He's resting... The doctors did well; he should be alright within a few weeks."

"Thank god. Booth arrested the shooter. She's a relative of one of Gormagon's victims." there was an awkward pause before she continued. "Ok, now what I really wanna ask: is there something you wanna tell me? I mean, it's totally fine if you don't."

Zack thought for a moment, "Yes, Sweets and I are... Well, at least I think we're in a relationship."

"That's great! I'm so pleased for you, really. You guys are so cute together. Can I tell the others, or do you wanna do it yourself?"

"Do I have an obligation to tell them?"

"We're your friends, Zack, you don't have to tell us but we like to know that you're happy. It's up to you, go think about it. And go look after lover-boy for us." there was a smile in her voice, which Zack couldn't help but return.

"Yes, Angela."

"Good boy. And Zack? Come back soon. We miss you. Both of you." and she hung up.

Zack was smiling when he re-entered Sweets' room. The counsellor was awake.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Angela called."

"She figured it out, huh?"

Zack nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sweets asked rhetorically. "What did she say?"

"She's happy for us. She thinks we're 'cute' together."

Sweets snorted.

"She said that she misses us."

"Both of us?"

"Yes. I told you she likes you."

"I still don't believe you."

"I may be mistaken, but when one is in a relationship isn't one supposed to believe one's partner?"

"You have a very skewed view of the world, Dr Addy."

Zack smiled, "I've been informed, thank you. How are you feeling, can I get you anything?"

"I wouldn't mind a drink, please."

Zack nodded and left. Sweets closed his eyes to rest but a few seconds later he heard the door open and quiet footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Booth standing by his bedside.

"Agent Booth," he greeted politely, "Im afraid Zack isn't here, he'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'm not here to see Zack."

"You're not?"

Booth smiled and shook his head. "I came by to see how you're doing. And to congratulate you on a successful case."

"I'm better than I was, thank you, but the case wasn't mine... You and Zack's lawyer did most of the work, not to mention Zack himself..."

"Yeah but it was your idea, and you got everyone organized. And you had the guts to ask me for help. I'm impressed, Sweets."

"Thanks."

"You must really care about him, huh?"

Sweets jumped at being caught out. "I... Uh, that is... I mean -"

Booth held up a hand. "Don't sweat it, I'm happy for you. Angela told me just before I came here."

"Oh."

At that moment Zach came back into the room. When he saw Booth, he froze with a look reminiscent of a deer in headlights.

"Booth."

The FBI agent threw up his hands in anguish, "Why are you two so afraid of me? I didn't even bring my gun today."

Zack put down the tray with the jug of water and cups on it, and stood by Booth.

"Well... You're rather intimidating. And you're... Well, you're better at social interrelation than I am. That's why I thought you didn't like me. Generally, people tend to label me a freak and find conversation with me uncomfortable."

"That's because they don't understand you, Zack. I'd like to get to know you - both of you..." Booth added, looking at Sweets, "...And see if we can't rectify the misunderstanding."

"That would be agreeable." Zack smiled nervously at him, with Sweets nodding his concurrence.

"Great. I'll leave you in peace for today, I'll be back tomorrow with Brennan and Hodgins." and he was out of the door before either Zack or Sweets could protest.

"Well... That was interesting. Booth's attitude to people - namely us - seems to have matured considerably."

Zack was frowning at the doorway. "I agree. Do you think he knows about us?"

"Uh huh, Angela told him."

"Oh... Do you think he'll tell the others?"

"I'm not sure but between Angela and Booth, I'm not sure how we're going to be able to keep this a secret from Hodgins and Brennan."

"It's not really Dr. Brennan's reaction that I'm worried about. She's a rational, reasonable anthropologist."

"You're worried about how you're best friend will take the news that his closest friend is gay?"

"I'm going to have to get used to you reading my mind, aren't I?"

"Maybe," Sweets grinned, "But it's my only defense against someone who has an IQ higher than the empire state building."

"That makes no s... Wait, you don't need to 'defend yourself' from me."

"Well ok, perhaps defense was the incorrect term..."

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No! Zack, listen... I'm a psychologist. Brennan doesn't like me because she sees my profession as a soft science. I guess it is, really, but it's what I'm good at. I just... I love your intelligence because it's a part of your personality. It makes you who you are. Sometimes I feel mentally inferior, but that's not caused by anything you do. It's just... Me." Sweets, having tried clumsily to explain himself, trailed off.

Zack had listened to every word. "I understand, but I think you're perfect just as you are."

"The concept of a person being perfect isn't... You do?"

Zack nodded.

"Thank you. So, if Hodgins doesn't accept that you're gay or that you're going out with me or both... Am I enough for you?"

Zach was surprised at the question... If his best friend turned his back on him, did he love Sweets enough to live with that?


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload this! I'm in France for the year and my internet access is... sporadic, at best. I still haven't finished this story, but if you drop me a comment I'll upload the next chapter very soon. I don't know if anyone's reading it anymore, but if you are... Enjoy! Dray xx**

Did Zack love Sweets enough to cope with losing his best friend?

It was a frightening thought, but the answer was simple.

"Of course." he went over to the bed and kissed Sweets chastely on the lips.

Sweets grinned. "He will though. Accept that you're gay, I mean."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know him, and I know you. He won't lose his best friend because of a difference in sexuality. And I think he'll be pleased that you found someone, although I don't think he'll like that it's me..."

"How do you know?"

"Because the last time we talked he said he hated me."

"He said he hated everyone."

"Yes... How do you know that?"

"Hodgins and I are close and he regularly talks to me to receive a rational response. I know a lot about him and the way he thinks. I cannot predict his reaction, but I am fairly sure that the identity of my partner will make little difference to him unless it is someone he deems dangerous."

"Fairly sure?"

"Yes. And you're not dangerous. And you love me. You do... Love me?" Zack asked, unsure.

"Of course."

"Then I think that will be a strong argument, since Jack places a lot of importance on emotions."

Sweets smiled at him.

"What?" Zack frowned in confusion.

"Nothing. You're just so... Rational."

"I find it the easiest and most truthful way to function."

"Fair enough."

Zack approached the bed and settled onto the edge next to Sweets.

"Shouldn't you be getting home to rest in a proper bed?" Sweets said without much conviction.

"Mm... I'd prefer to sleep here. It would allow me to stay with you and also to postpone the inevitable."

Sweets looked nonplussed.

"Well, I live with Hodgins and he drives me everywhere. I wish to leave my 'coming out' I believe it's called, until tomorrow, as I'm rather tired this evening. Is it alright if I stay?"

"Of course it is. I... To be honest I'm a little scared of being in hospital on my own."

"All the more reason for me to stay then," Zack yawned, "goodnight, Dr. Sweets."

"Goodnight, Dr. Addy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow... people **_**are**_** still interested ^^ Here's the next chapter for the lovely people who reviewed – it's longer and more interesting than the last :) I really hope it lives up to your expectations. Onwards to the next chapter. In which Hodgins finds out that his best friend is gay Dray xx**

The next morning, the doctor on duty knocked on the door. Zack had been awake for a while. He stretched, got up, and went over to the door.

"Dr. Addy?"

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Walker. Doctor Malkovich explained Lance Sweets' situation to me and said that he'd let you sleep here overnight. This is against hospital regulation, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone."

Zack nodded in understanding. Dr Walker's concerned expression melted into a mischievous grin.

"Here," he handed Zack a toothbrush, some toothpaste and a flannel, "There's a bathroom down the corridor on the left. Hope you slept well." and with that he returned to the office a few doors away. Zach smiled and set off for the bathroom.

When he returned, Sweets was still asleep. Zack took advantage of the silence to close his eyes and organize his thoughts in his memory palace. He emptied out the 'to be reviewed' cabinet and sorted the important memories into the various shelves and bookcases. After a while, he suddenly felt strange. He opened his eyes to see Sweets watching him with a slight smile brightening his sleepy expression.

"Good morning." Zack said.

"Good morning. They didn't throw you out?"

"It would appear that the doctors here have a penchant for rule-breaking."

"Good. May I ask what you were doing?"

"Sorting out my memory palace."

"Oh wow, I always wanted to construct one of those, but I never fully understood the concept from the books that I studied."

"I could teach you if you wish?"

"That'd be great!"

They spent the rest of the morning talking and practicing until around noon, when their visitors arrived.

"Dr. Addy? Agent Seeley Booth is outside with a Dr. Hodgins..."

"Ah, thank you."

Sweets nodded at Zack, "You guys need to talk, it'll be best if you talk alone first. To gage his reaction."

Zack nodded in agreement, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Sweets smiled weakly, nervous for Zack and Hodgins' friendship.

Zack stepped outside to find Booth leaning against a wall talking to Dr. Walker, and Hodgins waiting opposite the office. He approached the shorter scientist tentatively. When Hodgins saw Zach, he turned his full attention on him and raised his eyebrows. Zack nodded in greeting and Hodgins nodded back.

"Well," said Jack in an even tone, "This is unexpected."

"You know?"

"Yep."

"Who told you?"

"Angela."

"Ah, that figures. Uh, I guess I'd better explain."

"Mm hmm." Hodgins agreed.

"Ok, well... Sweets came to visit me a few weeks ago and we talked. We found that we had a lot in common as well as an inexplicable affinity for one another, and he decided to research ways of getting me out. I told him I hadn't killed anyone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" again, the tone was neutral. No hurt, just an innocent question.

"I couldn't tell anyone. If they knew I wasn't insane or a murderer, they'd take me out of the asylum but being an accessory I'd go straight to jail."

"Alright. So then what happened?"

"Then he sent Booth to me to go over the case, and we exchanged information about anthropology and being a ranger. I find that when Booth is alone, he doesn't 'play to an audience', I believe it's termed. We were able to sustain an intelligent discourse over a number of days. Then Sweets... Or Booth, I'm still not sure which... Found an excellent lawyer, and we went to court. After... After the shooting, I went with Lance to the hospital, and we confessed our affection for each other. I have grown to care for him, and he has told me he loves me. Although I still don't fully understand that concept, I believe he is sincere." Zach finished his explanation and fell silent, waiting for his friend's reaction.

Hodgins was processing the information. After a few seconds, a wide grin spread over his face.

"Stop looking so terrified, you idiot, come here." Hodgins pulled him into a brief hug.

Zack reciprocated before pulling away, "You're... Not mad at me?"

"Of course not! You're my best buddy, man. I just wanted you to tell me the truth. To be honest, I'm not sure I'm all that surprised that you're gay, although I'm not wild about the fact that it's Sweets."

Zack sighed in relief. "You should try talking to him, I'm sure you'd find him less intolerable than when he's counselling you. So that was... A test?"

"Not really, there were just a few times that I jumped to a conclusion. I needed you to be honest and explain everything before I overreacted. Like the secrets you kept. Now I understand why."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Giving me a chance. For accepting me after listening to the evidence."

"Hey, that's what rational, empirical scientist friends are for, right?" Hodgins chuckled and hit Zack amicably on the shoulder, "So where's the invalid, huh? Gotta offer my sympathies that he's stuck with you now, haven't I?"

Zack smiled wryly and led Hodgins past Booth, who gave Zack a congratulatory grin and followed them into Sweets' room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, here I am again – slow, as usual. This is gonna take a long time to finish, because I've run out of ideas about how to end it... Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Dray xx**

Sweets was sitting up in bed with his notepad when everyone came bustling thru the door.

"Hey Sweets." Booth greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Lance, I..." Zack began, before Hodgins cut him off.

"Sweets, I hear you've ensnared our favourite grad student."

"Hello Jack." Sweets smiled wryly, "Well, I thought it was the other way around but yeah, that's... One way of putting it."

"He's suggested that we might get along outside our professional interactions. I believe the last time I saw you I was explaining how I hated everyone, so I see his point."

Sweets smiled at the memory.

"So, I thought I'd take you two out to a restaurant when they let you outta here." Hodgins suggested.

Sweets looked surprised. "You mean it, Jack?"

"Of course. You're invited too, if you want." Hodgins addressed Booth. "But I don't know whether you'll want to hang out with the squints."

"First time for everything... Count me in."

"Really?" Hodgins (much like the other two younger men in the room) was astonished.

"Of course."

"Great! Well... So how're you feeling, oh hero of the hour?" Jack turned back to Sweets.

"Much better, thank you. Still sore, but they got the bullet out and I should heal pretty quickly."

"Oh, that reminds me," Booth said, "The hospital sent the bullet to the FBI, and I sent it to DCPD firearms to get checked out. Matched it to the shooter's gun, textbook conviction. Should fly through the courtroom."

"Thank you Booth."

"Ah, Sweets, you know I'd have had to do it anyway..."

"Yeah, but it's not FBI jurisdiction."

"Yeah, well... Maybe I pulled a few strings with a cop buddy of mine."

"That's why I'm thanking you."

Booth gave him a lop-sided smile, "You're welcome, Sweets."

"Welcome to the squint parade, buddy." Jack grinned at Booth; Zack was standing behind him also smiling at the fed.

"Thanks." Booth replied awkwardly.

"I dislike your use of the term "squint", Dr Hodgins," came a disapproving voice from the doorway, "but it's good to see everyone interacting in an amicable fashion, considering your differences."

They turned in time to see Angela appear behind Brennan's shoulder, "She means 'hey everyone, congrats on making up' and I second that, by the way."

"How are you, Sweets?" Brennan walked past the group to the bed.

"Much better, thank you Dr. Brennan."

"And you, Zack?" she turned to her former PhD student.

"Never better, Dr. Brennan."

"You can call me Temperance if you like." Zack reddened at this. "And you don't need to be afraid of my opinion, I fully support your relationship, whoever it's with."

"Thank you, doct... Temperance."

Zack looked awkward as Brennan hugged him quickly.

"Ah, the social interactions of the intellectual elite." sighed Angela in a sarcastic tone. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Booth stifled a snort and Hodgins grinned.

"Wow." said Hodgins.

"What?" asked Booth.

"Well, we're all in one small room together and nobody's killed anybody yet."

"Well, we've still got time..." said Booth, rolling up his shirt sleeves with an evil grin.

"Nah, it's good like this." Hodgins said, laughing nervously and stepping behind Angela.

"Yeah, you wanna get to Hodgins you've gotta get past me." she smiled smuttily at him. Booth put up both hands in defeat.

Dr Walker put his head around the door and coughed for attention.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

Booth nodded. "Alright, I gotta get back anyways. Paperwork. Wanna lift, Bones?"

"Yes please. And don't..." she hit his arm lightly, "...call me Bones."

"See you Sweets, Zack." Booth said before following Brennan out of the door.

"Let's leave the lovebirds to it, Jack." said Angela.

"Ugh." Hodgins shuddered. "Good to see you're doing ok, Sweets."

Sweets nodded. "Thanks for coming by."

"No problem. And Zack..." he looked at his friend, "You're always my best buddy, man. Whatever happens."

"As you are mine, Hodgins. Thank you for understanding."

"Anytime. Later, dude."

"See you, boys. Look after each other." Angela pulled Jack out of the door, leaving Zack and Sweets alone together.

"It worked." Zack said, sitting down heavily on the chair by the bed.

"What worked?"

"Hodgins... He's still my friend."

"He is. You need to hold on to him, he's a good friend to have."

"Yes, he is." Zack snapped out of his daydream. "How're you feeling?"

"Great. Much better."

"Told you everyone likes you really."

"Yeah, you did. Go on."

"What?"

"Go catch Jack. Go home and get some rest, and come see me tomorrow when you look less like frankenstein's monster."

"Gee thanks. Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

Zach stood and kissed Sweets firmly, before grabbing his stuff and hurrying out of the room. Sweets smiled, closed his eyes and lay back on the pillows. It was a steep price to have paid, but it was good to see everyone getting along.


End file.
